jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Errol
Cyber-Errol is an almost entirely mechanical incarnation of Erol from the previous game. He is the primary antagonist of Jak 3. Story Cyber-Errol In Jak 3, it is revealed that Errol was rebuilt as a cyborg by Krimzon Guard robot troops. Of his original body, only half of his face and his right hand remain. It is unknown how he survived with such a small amount of his body left behind, unless the Dark Eco explosion fused him with his zoomer or mutated him into a cyborg either way. It is also possible his whole body survived with his organs being removed through constant surgeries. The Dark Makers possibly aided in the reconstruction of Errol's body, as it has the same shape as a Dark Maker soldier. This time around, he leads the Krimzon Guard independently, now preoccupied with destroying the world and all Light Eco. He also seems to command the Metal Heads as both the KG and Metal Heads attack together. In a cutscene, he is found telling a Wasteland Metal-Saur to collect all the Eco Crystals. Cyber-Errol spends most of his time in the floating Krimzon Guard War Factory and frequently communicates with the ominous Dark Makers with whom he has made arrangements to attain the power necessary to do with the world what he wishes. However, his endeavors are hindered when Jak breaches the War Factory security and fights Errol; the War Factory is destroyed. Cyber-Errol's Death Cyber-Errol is the final boss of Jak 3. He descends from the orbiting Dark Maker ship in space piloting the massive Dark Maker Terraformer. In a lengthy battle involving many specific procedures, Cyber-Errol is eventually defeated when the head of the Terraformer is damaged and Jak takes one last shot at the cockpit with a Peace Maker, presumably defeating him for good. Strategy First encounter: Krimzon Death Bot Factory Cyber-Errol fights as his own self. The arena is round with four entries, from which Death Bots and Dark Makers enter. He always moves on the higher tier, so it is practically impossible for Jak to reach him. To get through this, make use of what Cyber-Errol summons. He starts by throwing normal bombs onto the floor. These can be easily dodged. The first two rounds of Death Bots appear after this; defeat them and be sure to grab the ammunition and health bonuses - you'll need them! After that, at the point where he is standing, there will be smaller, rocket-shaped Death Bots. Whack them - they will rise and explode, reducing Cyber-Errol's HP by a third. The second phase is almost the same, except that this time, Cyber-Errol starts with newer moves: he throws bombs which are capable of producing shockwaves on the entire floor. Jump to evade them. These can be dodged by the color of the bomb: red is standard and green is shockwave. Also, he breaks some of the tiles on the floor. Attack as usual, but be prudent about where you jump on! The third phase is about the same as the second phase, but instead of Death Bots, Dark Makers enter the arena. These are much tougher to defeat, but using a Beam Reflexor and Mass Imploder will cause them to easily be defeated. After you defeat Cyber Errol, there is a cut scene where he runs into a dark void, dropping a Light Eco Crystal. Suddenly, 'The sky is falling! (according to Daxter's remark) and Jak runs, grabs the crystal and jumps into the void. Final encounter: Wastelands Stage 1 You'll be using a vehicle for this. Cyber-Errol is constantly moving around the Wastelands (yes, predictable indeed) in his Terraformer and one brush with his legs can cost you a lot of HP. Destroy the glowing orbs on his legs and you're on your way to the next stage, But be warned: this stage is no child's play, so try reaching for the orbs which are easier to defeat first, and then stay right underneath him so you can aim for the harder ones. If you're playing the game in Hero Mode, this is a plus. Stage 2 By now, only the top part of the Terraformer remains. Once Jak climbs up that thing, note that if he falls off the platform, he dies. Cyber-Errol will use the head to attack. When three tentacles come out of the ground, get out your Peace Maker, charge it completely, and shoot one of them to destroy all three tentacles (this will only work if you have bought the Peace Maker Increased Radius cheat). There will be occasional Dark Makers attacking you every now and then. Use the Scatter Gun or Wave Concussor to take them out and be prudent about the head. Cyber-Errol's vulnerable point is the red (or purple) strip behind his head, so whip out the Peace Maker and aim for that. Whenever he bends his head over to attack Jak, there will be two portals to recharge Dark and Light Jak - make use of those and heal when necessary. The battle goes in three stages like in the previous encounter, but all three stages are the same. Repeat until you've taken Cyber-Errol out, and enjoy the ending.